Studying
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Kurt's just helping Puck with French. That's it. But the rest of the club doesn't think so.  possible slash... lol


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not one thing.

Inspired by Studying from my story Words of Their Lives.

* * *

"Kurt, is there something going on between you and Puck? I mean, if there is I won't care, I just want to know. Cause you are like my brother and he's my best friend and-" Finn rambled on without letting Kurt answer.

"Finn!" Kurt shouted to get the older boys attention. "What are you talking about? Something going on?"

Finn stared at Kurt like what he was talking about was the easiest thing to understand.

"Like, are you and Puck… You know… Boyfriends…"

Kurt stared at his step brother wondering why he would possibly think this.

**GLEE**

"What? No! We are friends and I'm helping him with his French homework. Finn, just because we study together doesn't mean that we are dating. I am allowed to have guy friends without dating them." After that, Kurt stormed off, leaving an extremely confused Finn behind to ponder what he said wrong.

"Noah, can I talk to you?" Rachel didn't wait for an answer before pulling him into the empty music room.

"I don't think I really have a choice. So, what do you want Rachel?" Noah sat down, waiting for her to talk, most likely about some glee assignment.

"Are you screwing around with Kurt? Is some big joke? Because as his friend I do not want him to get hurt and if you are just playing with him before making it some prank I do not think I can just stand idly by and let that happen."

"Rachel, what are you talking about? Please fill me in. Because I am lost."

Rachel sat down next to Puck and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You and Kurt. Always hanging out and getting closer…" Rachel hinted.

"Yeah, he's helping me in French… I need to pass the class because of probation and shit… We are friends… Friends do things like that."

"Are you sure that's all that is going on? Because you guys _are_ getting _really_ close."

"Yes. That's all. He's helping me study for French. That's it."

"Okay. Just checking. Because you two seemed to be getting pretty close and I don't want him to get hurt." Rachel said before exiting the room, leaving behind Puck.

**GLEE**

"So, how are you and your boyfriend!" Brittany hopped up to Kurt, as he grabbed his books from his locker.

"Britt, honey, what are you talking about?"

"You know, you and Puck. You're dating. So do you think he is a good kisser? I thought he was okay, but we were only twelve and it was only because of spin the bottle…" Brittany started to drift of into the past before Kurt reeled her back in.

"B, Puck and I are not dating. I'm helping him pass his French class. That's it."

"But, you two are always sitting together at, like, lunch and stuff…"

"He needs a lot of help, Britt. Some people have a really hard time learning other languages." Kurt tried to explain so the bouncy girl would understand.

"But what about the looks?"

"What looks?"

"You _know_, the looks Puck gives you." She said, checking her phone.

"Britt, what are you talking about? What _looks_ does Puck give me?"

"I'll talk to you later, S wants me to meet her."

Brittany walked away, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Wait, Brittany!"

**GLEE**

"So. You and Kurt. Wanna foursome with me and Britt."

"Why does everyone think me and Kurt are a thing?"

"Oh, it is so obvious you're butt buddies. I see you lookin' at his ass, I mean who wouldn't though, the boy _is_ gifted…" Santana checked her nails, already bored with the conversation.

"I don't know what you are talking about… He is just helping me study for French so I can pass the class."

"Right. Studying. Like I haven't used that one before." With that Santana whipped her hair and walked away.

"I'm serious!" Puck shouted after the Latina as she walked away.

**GLEE**

"Hey Mercedes. What's wrong?" Kurt looked at the extremely upset look on his girls face.

"I know what I'm hearing around the glee club can't be true because you would have told me."

"Honey-"

"At least it better not be true because then I'm going to have to kick some white boy butt. And I just got my nails done."

"'Cedes, wha-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Kurt paused for a few moments, wondering if she was going to start talking again. Mercedes stared back.

"Mercedes, what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Puck? I had to find out from the glee club!"

"Mercedes, boo, you _know_ I _would_ tell you _if_ there was anything going on. But, there isn't. I told you I was going to help him pass French. We are just studying together."

"Promise." Mercedes said holding up her pinkie.

"Pinky." Kurt gripped her pinky with his. "'Cedes, could you please straighten out the rest of the glee club? You are the third person to come up to me thinking that we were dating or doing stuff."

"Yeah, no problem. Just remember that when you do get a boyfriend I better be the first to know."

"Of course, honey."

**GLEE**

"So… Did you know that we were dating and you didn't tell me? Or… what?" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I just found out this morning. Rachel dragged me into the music room, telling me I better not be screwing with you. Which was news to me because I was pretty sure that we were just studying."

"Yeah, I was questioned by Finn about what exactly we were doing and then Brittany asked if you were a good kisser. She even said that you give me 'looks'"

"Looks, huh. What did she, uh, mean by that?" Puck questioned, rubbing his neck.

"I don't know. She never explained it to me. It's Brittany though. That could mean anything. Like, you would ever give me looks anyway. You are, like, the straightest guy at this school."

"I wouldn't say that…" Puck mumbled.

Kurt gave Puck a funny look, unsure of what he heard. "What?"

"I wouldn't say I was the _straightest_…"

"I'm confused. What are you saying?"

Puck swallowed back his fear and thought of how to say all the things going through his head.

"I may be, just a little, slightly bi-curious... And I know what looks Brittany was talking about…"

The silence that followed seemed like an eternity to Puck. He tried to read Kurt's face, but he saw nothing. He was about to pretend it was some big joke when Kurt decided to talk.

"So… you aren't straight?"

"Not… exactly…"

"And you like me?"

"… Yeah… Look, just don't tell anyone, I'll find someone else to teach me French and-"

"Shut-up."

"-I'll just… what?"

"Shut. Up." Kurt moved closer to Puck, grabbed his letterman jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

"So, I take it you like me too."

"I don't know… Maybe a little." Kurt giggled and smiled up at the jock he was still holding onto. "So I _guess_ we are like a thing now... Right?"

"Whatever you want, princess."

"Well, I have to call Mercedes." Kurt reached into his bag to pull out his phone.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I pinky promised that she would be the first to know when I got a boyfriend."

* * *

Tell me what you think. Reviews are always a nice thing... Just saying... *cough*hint*cough* :D


End file.
